1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reaction force cancel system for improving stabilization of a stage in a movable stage apparatus.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a movable stage apparatus in which a stage moves on a surface plate installed on a base via a vibration-isolating section has been in use as an exposure apparatus for semiconductors and liquid crystals, and an inspection equipment, for example. In this movable stage apparatus, a higher acceleration and deceleration of the stage has been sought for purpose of improving throughput per unit time, for example. However, if the stage is highly accelerated or decelerated, there is a risk that there may be an increase in a reaction force generated on the surface plate upon movement of the stage, and thus the stabilization of the stage may become worse.
Thus, in recent years, a reaction force cancel system for canceling a reaction force generated on a surface plate upon movement of a stage has been developed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-329962). In such a reaction force cancel system, a force for reducing the reaction force is applied to the surface plate, by means of an application device.